


Экспериментаторы

by WTFDaleks2018



Series: R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crazy Daleks, Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Джека случайно заносит на планету Убежище далеков. Чтобы выжить и сбежать, ему придется провести лекцию с демонстрацией.





	Экспериментаторы

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Убежище (он же Изолятор) – планета, куда далеки ссылают своих свихнувшихся или опасных бунтующих собратьев, отказываясь убивать их только из-за их способности ненавидеть, которую далеки обожествляют. 2) Смертелучи далеков умеют не только убивать, но и парализовывать (сезон 7, эпизод 1: похищение Эми и Рори)

Материализация завершилась… где-то. Джек обнаружил себя в каком-то мрачном заброшенном помещении – не то космический корабль, не то какой-то бункер. Работы двигателей под ногами не ощущалось – значит, все-таки он на планете. Что ж, стоять на одном месте все равно нет смысла, раз уж браслет его занес именно сюда, надо осмотреться. Браслет работал с перебоями с тех пор, как удалось его починить, и забрасывал его куда угодно, только не туда, куда были выставлены координаты. Ну и ладно, после всей это жуткой истории с 4-5-6 Джек совсем не возражал против приключений лично с ним, если никому другому это не навредит. Плохо освещенный коридор сменялся коридором, и еще одним, и еще – все в одинаковом состоянии заброшенности: пыльные, с повисшими коммуникациями, с сочащейся по стенам водой, кое-где капающей с потолка гулкими каплями. Очередной коридор вывел его в неярко освещенный зал. У Джека внезапно пересохло в горле от ужаса: группа далеков, покрытая пылью, с кое-где выпавшими сенсорными полусферами, один из них с трещинами по куполу. Так феерически вляпаться мог только он. Ну или разве что Доктор, но сейчас выкручиваться придется самому. Далеки казались мертвыми, но Джек не обольщался. Не с его удачей. Он начал тихо отступать назад.  
– КТО ЗДЕСЬ? – глаз ближайшего далека засветился синим цветом, в такт словам замигали лампочки, заставив Джека примерзнуть к полу от ужаса.  
Далеки оживали на глазах, он насчитал пятерых. Джек попятился, зацепился за провисший провод и грохнулся на пол.  
– ЧУЖАК!  
– ЗДЕСЬ?  
– УНИЧТОЖИТЬ?  
– УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! – прозвучал утвердительный ответ пятого.  
И его тут же уничтожили.

Со стоном втянув живительный воздух, Джек сел. Тело плохо слушалось, в голове плавал туман. Какой ужасный сон.  
– ЗАРЯД СЛИШКОМ СЛАБЫЙ.  
– НЕТ, ОН БЫЛ УНИЧТОЖЕН.  
Какой к черту сон! Это была реальность, от которой его едва оправившемуся организму стало плохо. Джек трясущими пальцами попытался ввести хоть какие-то координаты на браслете.  
– АГЕНТ ВРЕМЕНИ!  
– УНИЧТО…  
Джека снова поглотила тьма, принесенная на кончике синего луча.  
Он сделал долгий вдох, в глаза будто песку насыпали, может умер с открытыми глазами?  
– ЧТО ТЫ ТАКОЕ? – внезапно спросил один из них, – ПОВЕЛИТЕЛЬ ВРЕМЕНИ?  
– ОН НЕ МЕНЯЕТ ЛИЦО, – возразил ему другой.  
– ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ? – предложил третий.  
– Не… – захлебнулся криком Джек и снова умер.

В этот раз он очнулся совсем разбитым. Так часто его убивал лишь Мастер, но об этом лучше сейчас не вспоминать. И вообще не вспоминать. Если раньше он думал, что ненавидит далеков, то теперь он это знал наверняка. Голова прояснилась, Джек надеялся успеть ввести координаты. Только браслета на руке не было. Чертовы мародеры. Мало того, что убили несколько раз, так еще и ограбили. Он застонал. Надо было очень, очень быстро придумать, как не умереть в ближайшее время еще раз сто, отобрать свой браслет и наконец-то сделать отсюда ноги. А далеки тем временем, пока он валялся в отключке, взяли его в кольцо, отрезая пути к отступлению. «Думай, думай быстрее!» – билось в голове у Джека, но как на зло ничего не придумывалось. До стадии переговоров мог дойти только Доктор, остальные мотивировать далеков на разговор обычно не успевали.  
– АГЕНТ ВРЕМЕНИ ПРИШЕЛ В УБЕЖИЩЕ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ДАЛЕКОВ!  
– НО БУДЕТ УНИЧТОЖЕН!  
– УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! – хором проскандировали далеки, но из оружия того, что его убивал, вырвались лишь синие искры.

И тут кусочки паззла сложились. В этом месте содержались старые или поломанные далеки, которых почему-то не утилизовали, что было странно с тягой далеков к рациональности, и соответственно их возможности были сильно ограничены. Что давало Джеку настоящий шанс на успех. Он поднялся и медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси, разглядывая своих врагов. Так и есть: у двух паз для оружия пуст, у третьего оружие обломано, четвертый вместо оружия был снабжен двумя манипуляторами и только у пятого, видимо, оружие работало. До определенного момента.  
– Ну что, заряд закончился? Теперь поговорим? – ослепительно улыбнулся Джек в своей привычной манере. Бежать без браслета не было никакого смысла, а действовать надо тихо, чтобы не подняли тревогу и не позвали тех, у кого с оружием полный порядок. Что далеков в этом месте много, он не сомневался. А оружие у них всегда найдется.  
– ГОВОРИТЬ? – проскрипел далек с поломанным куполом. –ТЫ ПРИШЕЛ НАС УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
– Очень надо, – деланно фыркнул Джек. – Я Джек Харкнесс – искатель приключений и удовольствий.  
– ЧТО ТАКОЕ УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕ? – спросил тот, что был с оружием.  
– Неужели далекам оно неизвестно? – Джек лихорадочно раздумывал, как именно вернуть браслет, которого он пока даже не видел.  
– ДАЛЕКИ ЗНАЮТ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ ДОЛГ.  
– И НЕНАВИСТЬ.  
– ЭТОГО ДОСТАТОЧНО.  
Джек внезапно заметил, что задавший вопрос молчит. Ему показалось, что это выжидательное молчание. И… возможно в нем была искра любопытства?  
– А далеки знают, что такое любопытство? – вполне искренне поинтересовался Джек.  
Хоровое «ДА!» его потрясло. Вот такого он точно не ожидал.  
– ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ, – как-то неуверенно произнес один из них, и Джек тут же напрягся, но смертелуча не последовало. Что ж, неплохое начало.  
– Иногда любопытство приводит к неприятностям, а иногда получается отличное приключение. Вот тогда-то и получаешь удовольствие. – Джек переступил с ноги на ногу: стоять в кольце далеков было страшно дискомфортно. – А еще любопытство – это всегда опыт, который – да, вы правы, можно получить экспериментальным путем.  
– ОБЪЯСНИ УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕ! – требовательно заявил все тот же далек с оружием. Джек решил называть его «пятым», просто потому, что изначально заметил его последним.  
– Ну, можно получать удовольствие от хорошего алкоголя, – вдохновенно начал Джек, но осекся. – Или от хорошей еды, особенно если перед этим голодал. Еда-то у вас есть?  
– МЫ ЕЕ ЕДИМ ДЛЯ ПОЛЬЗЫ. ЕЩЕ?  
– А, неумолимая логика далеков, – вздохнул Джек. – Еще от сумасшедше быстрой езды или гонки на космических кораблях.  
Далеков его речь, судя по всему, явно не вдохновляла, но и откровенную агрессию они больше не проявляли.  
– И ВСЕ? – далеки порезали на месте, видимо, испытывая нетерпение.  
– А еще есть секс, – мечтательно выдохнул Джек, на мгновенье забывшись, где и с кем разговаривает.  
Далеки переглянулись и замерли, видимо, сканировали имеющуюся базу данных.  
– ЭТО У НИХ ДЛЯ РЕПРОДУКЦИИ, – наконец изрек один из них.  
– ДАЛЕКИ НЕ РАЗМНОЖАЮТСЯ ТАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ.  
– Да при чем тут репродукция к удовольствию, – не выдержал и возмутился Джек. – Это совсем другое!  
– ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ! – изрек третий от Джека далек, и тот был готов поклясться, что в голосе далека прозвучала эмоция, отличная от ненависти. Предвкушение – вот как ее назвал бы Джек. Если бы верил в то, что далеки могут быть эмоциональны.  
– Я СОГЛАСЕН, – проскрипел треснувший.  
– СОГЛАСЕН.  
– СОГЛАСЕН.  
– И Я, – чуть помедлив, «пятый» все же присоединился.  
– В каком смысле? – глупо хихикнув, переспросил Джек, уже примерно понимая, на что именно нарвался.  
– ОБЪЯСНИ НАМ СЕКС. МЫ ХОТИМ ЗНАТЬ ОБ УДОВОЛЬСТВИИ.  
Джек покрылся холодным потом. Это точно сумасшедшие далеки. Хуевы экспериментаторы. Куда он попал, черт возьми? Пыль, запустение, разруха, полудохлые далеки с эмоциями. Что вообще происходит? И как он им должен «объяснять секс»? Да у него на них вообще не встанет!  
– Ладно, – медленно произнес он, облизав пересохшие губы, – но вам придется раздеться, потому что секс – это касания тела к телу.  
Джек был свято уверен, что вот сейчас его снова убьют. Но то ли смертелуч еще не зарядился, то ли далеки и вправду были ебнутыми на всю голову.  
Далеки молчали. Джек потел.  
– ТЫ ПЕРВЫЙ, – наконец сказал «пятый», подвигав оружием.  
– В мире существует два типа людей, дружочек, – пробормотал Джек, – те, у кого заряженный пистолет, и те, кто копает. Видел бы это Клинт Иствуд…  
– ОБЪЯСНИТЬ! – нервно выкрикнул «пятый».  
– В смысле ты – босс! Джек поднял руки и демонстративно сбросил шинель. Медленно расстегнул пуговички рубашки, и она полетела на пол, картинно улегшись поверх шинели.  
– Ну, мальчики, теперь вы. Хотя бы кто-то один, а то мне будет холодно и одиноко, – Джек попытался улыбнуться, но не вышло. Судя по императору далеков, под броней он не увидит ничего принципиально нового, разве что размерами поменьше, так что надо хорошенько настроиться, представить вместо этой жути цыпочку-октопуса, с которой он однажды зажег и… Он застыл. В памяти всплыло одно забавное происшествие с ЮНИТом, который отомстил Торчвуду за одно подброшенное им весьма пикантное видео. Тогда Харкнесс вообще не понял, что это было и с чего Летбридж-Стюарт на него взъелся, но сейчас все встало на свои места. Он выберется. Вот теперь он знал наверняка, что выживает и выберется, да еще с трофеем.  
– Ну что, страшно? – задорно выкрикнул Джек и подарил далекам свою самую искреннюю, самую триумфальную ослепительную улыбку.  
Далеки снова переглянулись, и вперед выехал любитель экспериментов. То ли знаменитые чары Джека победили, то ли упрямое желание узнать об удовольствии, то ли обвинение в трусости, но вдруг из-под брони вышел с шипением воздух, и она начала раскрываться. Джек, картинно облизнувшись, расстегнул пуговицу на штанах и медленно потянул молнию. Еще три брони раскрылись, открывая далеков, сидящих внутри.  
– А у вас тут нет удобнее места в зале? – поинтересовался Джек, рассматривая свои ноги в носках. Снимать их не хотелось, пол был холодным.  
Далеки молча подъехали к какому-то возвышению, не покрытому пылью и ржавчиной, которое сильно напоминало лабораторный стол где-нибудь в морге. Пока они выбирались из брони на это возвышение, Джек раздумывал, как именно он будет учить далеков касаться друг друга, а пока они будут увлечены собой, он найдет браслет и смоется по-тихому. Можно даже без одежды, черт с ней, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Оставалась одна маленькая деталь. Джек повернулся к вооруженному далеку:  
– А ты?  
Далек промолчал, и Харкнесс решил не настаивать. Целее будет. Может, он более стеснительный или менее склонный к экспериментам, хотя ему показалось, что именно этот – самый безбашенный из группы.  
– ДЕМОНСТРИРУЙ! – приказал «пятый».  
Джек почесал в затылке, потянулся рукой к скользким щупальцам одного из далеков. Он только-только начал различать их по броне, а теперь они снова стали все «на одно лицо».  
– НЕТ! – резкий окрик заставил Джека отпрянуть. – СНАЧАЛА НА СЕБЕ!  
– Бля! – невольно вырвалось у того. Себя он в этой оргии не видел.  
Он закрыл глаза, вздохнул, выдохнул, пытаясь отрешиться от всего окружающего, и провел кончиками пальцев от шеи к животу, затем снова поднялся и погладил соски. Снова спустился к животу и ниже, перебирая волосы, добрался до мошонки, легко сжал яички и, вскользь пройдясь по вялому члену, погладил себя по ягодицам. Касания были нежными, легкими, вызывая в мозгу картины былого счастья. Воспоминания были очень горькими, ситуация ужасающей, так что отклика от тела Джек впервые в жизни не добился. Продолжая одной рукой гладить себя по телу, второй он взялся за член и стал водить рукой по нему привычным жестом вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, отдаваясь ощущениям. Член немного напрягся, но до обычного стояка было совсем далеко. Джек открыл глаза – далеки внимательно за ним наблюдали, извивая свои щупальца, но друг друга не касались.  
– ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ, – донесся из-за спины голос так и не раздевшегося «пятого». – МЫ ЗНАЕМ АНАТОМИЮ ЧЕЛОВЕКА, МЫ ПРОВЕДЕМ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ.  
Слегка вставший член Джека тут же опал. Оружие далека вдруг зажужжало. Вырвавшийся луч ударил Харкнесса по ногам, и тот завалился прямо на возвышение между далеками. В ужасе он опустил взгляд, но ноги были на месте. Он рванулся, чтобы тут же рухнуть обратно.  
Далек и не собирался его убивать. Он просто его обездвижил. «Пятый» подъехал к возвышению. Броня с шипением раскрылась.  
– Суки, – выдавил Джек, – можно же было просто попросить!  
– НЕИНТЕРЕСНО, – последний далек выбрался из брони.

– Командир, его отросток не растет, – без брони далеки говорили совсем не так, как он привык, как-то более… по-человечески, что ли.  
– Удовольствия не существует, – пессимистично высказался его товарищ.  
– Требуется стимуляция. Человек нас боится, – оказывается, вооруженный «пятый» был их командиром.  
– А чего сразу «боится»? – возмутился Джек. – Может, вы мне просто не нравитесь!  
– Невозможно, – без запинки ответил главный, – далеки совершенны, совершенство не может не восхищать. Фиксируйте его верхние конечности. Будем изучать удовольствие.  
Двое далеков с готовностью плотно обвили запястья Джека и, казалось, ждали дальнейших команд. Далек-командир размышлял.  
Харкнесс думал было рассказать им, что это по факту изнасилование или очень сомнительное согласие, а следовательно, о каком удовольствии вообще может идти речь, но апеллировать к далекам по поводу правовых тонкостей было бесполезно. Проще, как говаривали на Земле в Америке двадцатого века, «лучше расслабиться и попытаться получить удовольствие», если ничего поделать нельзя.  
– Делаем, как он показывал? – спросил командира тот, кто весь час твердил об эксперименте.  
– Приступайте.  
Чего-чего, а щупалец у далеков хватало – много отвратительно склизких щупалец со специфическим запахом, и они начали повторять его собственные движения, продемонстрированные несколькими минутами раньше. «Хорошо хоть не холодные, как гады», – подумалось Джеку. Кто-то из них гладил его по животу, вычерчивая причудливые узоры, одно из щупалец забралось и пощекотало пупок, меленько вибрируя, Джек ахнул от внезапного ощущения. Далеки замерли.  
– О… Его отросток… – прошептал кто-то из них, Джек не удивился бы, если все тот же неугомонный экспериментатор.  
Джек тоже ощутил, как член его шевельнулся – тренированный ум и здоровый организм все же сумели справиться с шоком, принять ситуацию и расслабиться. Щупальца выделяли слизь, которая вполне могла служить смазкой, так что скольжение становилось все более и более возбуждающим. Разные далеки действовали слаженно, но по-разному. Его правый сосок нежно обвили щупальцем и легонько сжимали-отпускали, а вот захват на левом был довольно болезненным, и эта разница в ощущениях заставила Джека часто и прерывисто дышать. Ему гладили плечи, бедра, ласкали пах, скользили по анусу, но не трогали член, который уже стоял крепко, начиная истекать собственной смазкой. Джек выгнулся дугой, не понимая, чего они тянут, ведь искомое удовольствие он уже успешно демонстрирует, а яйца начинают побаливать. Может, они хотят, чтобы он просил об этой «милости»? Ну уж нет, хватит и того, что его согласия никто не спрашивал. Одно из щупалец обвило мошонку и сдавило ее, будто стилизованное под инопланетянина кольцо из сексшопа.  
– Оооох, черт! – невольно вырвалось у Джека.  
И тут в игру вступил командир, плотно обвив член Джека и потянув плоть слегка вниз, обнажая головку, заставляя задохнуться от волны острого удовольствия, открыв рот в немом крике.  
– Это отверстие тоже пригодно, – задумчиво изрек командир.  
– Откушу, – сдавленно уронил Джек.  
– Принято, – командир на то и командир, чтобы отличить пустые слова от реальной угрозы.  
Завитое спиралью щупальце на члене Джека крепко сжалось – на грани боли, опускаясь вниз, и чуть расслабилось, поднимаясь вверх. Харкнесс издал нечленораздельное рычание, настолько это было хорошо. Щупальце неутомимо работало вверх-вниз, кольцо на мошонке только растягивало удовольствие, делая его болезненно-ярким, вибрирующие, скользящие по всему телу щупальца других далеков вызывали искры под плотно закрытыми глазами, а отходящие от паралича мышцы ног покалывали иголками, внося свою лепту в этот фейерверк боли-удовольствия. Джек думал, что уже ничему не сможет удивиться, но в этот момент ощутил возле ануса сразу два щупальца, которые пытались втолкнуться одновременно, но явно мешали вдруг другу.  
– По очереди, придурки, – простонал он, совершенно не думая о том, примут ли далеки это за оскорбление и что ему за это будет.  
Одно щупальце резко ворвалось внутрь и в тот же миг командирское щупальце на члене сжалось так, что Джек заорал. Удовольствие невероятной силы прошило его от макушки до пят, тело выгнулось дугой, он даже не заметил, что вырвался из крепкого захвата далеков. Щупальце мелко завибрировало внутри, сводя Джека с ума от наплыва ощущений. Он развел уже послушные ноги шире, открывая больше доступа, и тут же к первому щупальцу внутри присоединилось второе, проталкиваясь рыками, распирая его изнутри. Пощипывание в сосках, двойным поршнем движение внутри, большой желтый глаз, подернутый поволокой, щупальца везде – на плечах, ногах, на бедрах и животе, тугой спиралью на члене, покинутая всеми броня, его браслет в одной из них – Джек выхватывал лишь отдельные фрагменты, не в силах справиться с нарастающим валом подкатывающей разрядки, которой он никак не мог достичь. Кольцо разжалось, «поршни» внутри ускорились, спираль сдавила головку, и Джек услышал чей-то непрерывный крик где-то далеко, провалившись в невероятно мощный оргазм. 

Тяжело дыша, он открыл глаза. Все тело сотрясали мелкие судороги после пережитого удовольствия. Из горла вырвался хрип. Значит, это он кричал, пытаясь хоть как-то выпустить эмоции, которые его чуть не убили. Это был опыт, который он не забудет никогда, но никогда не повторит – и слава богу.  
Далеки казались такими же отяжелевшими и возбужденными, как и он.  
Джек быстро приходил в себя, ум прояснялся, а значит, пришла его очередь перехватить ведущую партию. Он нашел свой браслет.  
– Ну что, вы увидели, каким бывает удовольствие, – хрипло сказал он. Готовы попробовать сами?  
Кроме командира Джек сумел запомнить и того далека, что ратовал за эксперименты. Так что он безошибочно повернулся к нему и спросил:  
– Эксперимент?  
– Эксперимент! – с энтузиазмом подхватил тот и переплел щупальце с рядом сидящим товарищем.

***  
Щупальца мелко подрагивали, обильно выделяя слизь. Они то свивались в кольца, то переплетались друг с другом, ни секунды не оставаясь без движения. Слизь собиралась в липкие лужицы, стекая тягучими струйками вниз. Далеки, пульсируя, двигались в странном, чуть дерганом ритме, одним из щупальцев крепко держась друг за друга. Иногда в складках плоти приоткрывался желтый глаз, и доносился сдавленный стон.

Измазанный в этой же слизи Джек, который еще совсем недавно был сам предметом эксперимента, снимал оргию сумасшедших далеков видеоустройством. Эти далеки все-таки сумели найти свое удовольствие, а он не удержится от маленькой мести, и далеко-порно – первое в галактике – попадет на все доступные порно-ресурсы. А еще он запишет это на видеокассету 20 века и отправит «подарочек» одному чопорному усатому красавчику из ЮНИТа, когда получится попасть в семидесятые. В конце концов, два отказа от совместного ужина требовали отмщения.


End file.
